danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Izuru Kamukura
Izuru Kamukura (カムクラ イズル Kamukura Izuru) is one of the antagonists of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He was the end product of the Hope Cultivation project and as a "genius out of the ordinary", Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal, went by the title of Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō”). He eventually joined Ultimate Despair, after being influenced by Junko Enoshima. He is an alternate identity of Hajime Hinata. Appearance Kamukura has long, flowing black hair. In addition, he has red eyes (as opposed to the green eyes of Hajime). He wears a black suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt inside and black loafers. When he appears in Hajime's subconcious he is dressed in Hajime's attire. History Prior to the Tragedy Kamukura was meant to be the fruit of the Hope project of Hope's Peak Academy. He was originally Hajime Hinata; a normal reserve course student. However, due to his intense desire to attend Hope's Peak, he was chosen for the project. He then underwent many operations both to improve his performance and to remove his memories of his past life. Afterwards, he took up the assumed identity of Izuru Kamukura. Because of his immense talent, he became bored with the world, to the point where he got interested in things such as the rocking of a boat, only to become bored of them again within seconds. He kick-started The Tragedy when he, along with the members of Hope's Peak's student council, were used by Junko Enoshima to participate in the first ever Mutual Killing Game. It's a common misconception that he's personally responsible for all the deaths. He was also the only prep student who survived the 2,357-people mass suicide committed by the Hope's Peak Reserve Course students. Temporary Disappearance After the incident from which he and Soshun Murasame were the only survivors, he disappeared. In Danganronpa/Zero, he was mentioned most of the time by Junko Enoshima (who was later revealed to actually be Mukuro Ikusaba) when talking to Ryoko Otonashi. Yasuke Matsuda also pretends to be him temporarily during his last encounter with Otonashi, before revealing he's actually Matsuda, not Kamukura. Island Life of Mutual Killing He lived throughout as Hajime Hinata. At the end of the last trial, Hajime accepts the responsibilities he made as Kamukura and decides to face the possibility of awakening as him when he exits the game. When he awakens, he decides to stay in the island, and live on as Hajime Hinata. According to Junko Enoshima, Kamukura was the one who brought the AI Enoshima to the Neo World Program, which started the serial murders. Being the same person as him, Hinata is both the protagonist and antagonist. Trivia *His first and last names, though written in katakana, are existing names that can be written in kanji. **"Izuru" (as 出流), which literally means "out of the current", could also mean "to go out into exile". Both of these meanings could reflect how Izuru Kamukura was a unique existence which felt very secluded due to having no peers. **"Kamukura" (as 神倉) means "God's storehouse" or "God's treasury". The name matches both the Izuru Kamukura discussed here's superhuman talent at virtually every field and also Hope's Peak's founder Izuru Kamukura being the man to conceive the idea of gathering extraordinarily talented youth from every single field in one school. *Kamukura shares his name with the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Alternate Identity